2 Sweeps Of Misery
by Curi0sity
Summary: After the Green Sun explodes, all of the trolls lose their memory. 2 Sweeps later, Nepeta is on a quest to bring them back together. Adultstuck AU, ships later on. T for language.


You scan your computer, looking for tracks to put in your new playlist. You wrap your puffy headphones around your head, listening to the drums, drops, and synth. You clicked "Save", with a pleased smile on your face. Your name was Kanaya Maryam, and you were the best Disc Jockey in Alternia.

It is late, and you are quite tired. You walk home, dizzy. You hadn't drunk _that_ much this night, but it still made you sick. Every gig was like this. You play some sick beats; drink some liquor, and party hard, walk home intoxicated. But you never complained, you loved your job. You open the door to your hive. You were so tired; you didn't even want to change clothes. You plop yourself on your bed, and start to close your eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEP!

God damnit! Who would be pestering you at THIS hour? You forcefully grab your laptop, opening it.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

AC: :33 Kanaya? Is this still your account?

You shake your head, you're awake. AC? You swore you don't remember an AC… How did she even know your name?

GA: Who Is This

AC: :33 Nepeta Leijon, at your service!

GA: Do I Know You

GA: How Do You Know Me

AC: :(( Just as I thought, you don't remember either? Hm… I have a lot to explain Kanaya…

GA: Be My Guest

AC: :33 Okay… 2 sw33ps ago you, me, and 10 other trolls played this game. It was a very brutal game. Most of us died, or killed each other. We were led by Karkat Vantas. After the majority of us had died, (including me :( ) the remaining players met the humans on the green sun. Before you guys had a chance to leave, the sun exploded, erasing all of our memories. The trolls in the dream bubbles were brought back to life, new memory and all. I was one of the trolls that played with you. Nepeta Leijon, Leo.

Was this chick batshit insane? You take a moment to read the message over again. The more you say her name, the more it rings a bell.

GA: You Cant Be Serious

AC: :33 why wouldn't I be?

AC: :? Do you remember any of us?

GA: I Suppose Not

AC: Gamz33, Karkat, Tavros, Aradia, Sollux, Feferi, Equius, and we can't forget Vriska! You really liked Vriska!

The more you said the names, the more flash backs you had. You saw images of chainsaws, blood, and… Horns? Maybe Nepeta wasn't the crazy one, maybe it was you.

AC: :33 I'm gonna get efurry body to reunite! I can't wait! Tomorrow, 2:00 follow this address.

This was so overwhelming. Better listen to the girl, she knows things.

GA: Okay Ill Meet You There

AC: :33 Guurreat! Can't wait! Thank you so much Kanaya!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

What bullshit did you get yourself into _this_ time. Whatever, you were too tired to think about it.

That was the last of them! You smile, grateful for having such cooperative ex-friends. You close your computer, tired, proud. The only one you couldn't reach was Gamzee, but Aradia says she still has contact with him. You close your eyes, and pass out, eager to meet your friends again. Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you will find your furrends again.

You stand in front of your cave looking house. You are swinging your feet back and forth, you were so very inpatient! You spot a figure in the distance. Long horns. You jump to your feet and wave.

"Tavros? Is that really you?" You ask, still shocked this ever happened in the first place. The troll walks up to you. He had long metal legs and a long mo-hawk. He wore a shirt with no sleeves with a brown zodiac symbol on it. Did you mention he had decent muscles? It was Tavros! "Tavros!" You shrieked and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh- uh, woah there." He put a hand on your head. He was much taller than you. "Hello, Nepeta." You were kinda sad he didn't remember you, but at least he was here! You held back tears of joy.

"Oh Tavros! I've missed you so much!" you giggle. "It's been 2 freaking sweeps!"

"Uh, yeah, two sweeps. Nice to meet you. I mean see you." He said, awkwardly, but not because his self-esteem, but because he had a crazy lion-girl clinging on to him for dear life.

"Hey! Hey hey hey!" You hear someone yell from a distance. You spot a troll with long, long, long hair and a frilly pink dress. She skips over to you guys. "It's me! Feferi!" She huffs. You huggle her too. Oh, this felt so good!

"Nice to see you!" You squeal

"Nice to see _you_!" She repeats, hugging you back. Feferi had the most memory. But because she died so early, she doesn't know most of the "bad" drama. "Tav!" She giggles, as she launches twords him with a hug.

"Hello, to you too, Feferi…"

All 3 of you sit down and chat. Feferi was wearing a pretty pink sundress and the same jewelry she wore back when you were 6 sweeps. Her hair had sure grown! She told us how she was now an actress. Tavros was a blacksmith. Now that was cool! He looked almost as strong as Equius! Two others joined you, Aradia, who was in her maid outfit, and Kanaya, who wore a short black dress and leather boots. Aradia was now a housekeeper and Kanaya was a DJ. You all hugged, well, you and Feferi. Tavros just waved. After some decent conversation, you decide to ask;

"Aradia… You told me you still know where Gamzee is. Could you explain?" You cock your head. She looked down a bit; it took her a while to speak.

"Gamzee… Well he, uh," She smacked her lips, "He's in pretty bad condition. He's in an insane asylum. He is probably the worst patient they have…" You and Feferi's eyes go blank. You know Gamzee was the one who killed you, but you forgive him! It wasn't his fault… Feferi twitches her gills. Kanaya has a lost expression on her face.

"Who's Gamzee?" Asks Tavros. Aradia looks up.

"Of course you remember Gamzee!" You say, "He was your very best friend!" Tavros looks confused.

"…Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, really! You two were as close as friends could be! You would "throw sick-rhymes." It was really funny!" You giggle. Tavros looks at his lap.

"Oh, what was he like?"

You think about this for a second. Gamzee was a man of many personalities. "Well… He was always stoned, but he was still nice! Always in an easy-going mood." You couldn't bring up the flip-out…

"What is he like now?" Tavros looks at Aradia this time. Aradia shivers.

"…Bad," She looks at her hands, and back at you. "He's constantly in a strait jacket, and calls everyone paint cans. He blabs about fairies, and this dude name Rufio. He's always cussing and screaming." You and Feferi lose all emotion. How did this even happen? Why is he like this? Tavros' pupils were smaller, he was shocked by the name "Rufio". He remembered Rufio. "He blabbers about how he loved this Rufio so much, and that he wasn't even given a chance. Heaven knows what goes on in his head." Aradia continued. Feferi gasps and you put your hands over your mouth. Kanaya is still confused, and Tavros is slightly blushing. He nods. You see another troll running to meet you guys. She had fairly long blue hair, and she was wearing polo and some jeans. Mindfang! Or should you say Vriska!

"Hey." She says, panting. You and Feferi jump up to greet her. She is much taller than you, but almost equal height with Fef. Kanaya stands up.

"This must be the Vriska you told me about last night, Leijon. The one I was so fond of." She holds out a hand. "Kanaya Maryam, DJ."

Vriska shakes hands with her. "Vriska Sekret. I study bugs." Vriska and Kanaya sit next to each other, as you explain their relationship. You don't explain what happened with her and Tavros, which was a touchy subject. The sun was slowly going down. Aradia stands up.

"I must be leaving. I have work in the morning."

"Awh… You're gonna have to miss dinner." You frown. Tavros stands up also.

"Aradia, I'd like to meet Gamzee." He announces. Aradia is still standing, shocked.

"R-really? Are you sure? I don't even work there anymore-"

"Yes." He says bluntly. He made his point clear. Aradia looks at her feet.

"Fine," She gives in. "We'll go visit him… Tonight I guess." Tavros slightly smiles. He waves at the remaining trolls.

"Sorry, no dinner with me tonight, I hope to see you guys soon." We all say our goodbyes and they head off.

"You're really playing with fire here, Tavros." Aradia reminds you as you're walking. You nod.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I need to know this person." You say. Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are going to an insane asylum. Aradia stops in front of a huge, haunting building.

"Here we are, the biggest insane asylum in Alternia. " She shows the man at the front desk her old I.D card. "We're here to see Gamzee Makara." The man at the front desk looked at us as if we were checking in to the hospital. The man gave her an eye.

"Aradia, you can't be serious-"

"-I am very serious, Calvin." She says in a rather bothered tone.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, and gives us a pass. "Lord have mercy." She swipes it away from him.

"Thank you." She snorts.

As we walk through the hallways you can hear screams and jibberish. It was quite uncomfortable, to be honest. After a lot of walking you stop at one door with a gigantic lock one it. You have two guards at your side. They open the door, and you brace yourself. You take a deep breathe. Hell was gonna break loose.

"Mister Makara," one of the guards whispers. "You have guests." Out of the corner of your eye, you see a lump of black. It was him, Gamzee, lying on his bed. He looked calm as can be. He rolls over to face you four.

"I never seem to get any motherfucking visitors." The guards went in and picked him up, set him up straight. He seemed as if he would fall down.

"You caught him when he's in a good mood." Mumbled one of the guards. You and Aradia slowly enter the room, she leading the way. It seemed like a normal hospital room, except he painting the word "HoNk ;o)" In purple all over the walls.

"Hi Gamzee…" Said Aradia in a friendly, soothing, nurse's tone. The guards left the room, but stayed by the door. "I brought someone who'd like to meet you." She moved out of the way so he could see you. You wave.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tavros. A friend of mine said we used to know each other two sweeps back…" You smile awkwardly. There was silence as Gamzee's face went blank. He pointed a finger at you.

"Y-y-you, "He stuttered. He run up to you in the blink of an eye, he is now hugging you like you're his long-lost teddy bear. You start to wobble a bit. He was scrawny, but god damn, he had a good grip. "R-r-rufio! Rufio! I thought I'd never motherfucking see you again!" He blabbered. The fuck was going on… "Fuck man, you gotta get me out of here, these fuckers make my life a living hell!" He let go, he was blushing and had tears in his eyes. You didn't really know what to say, so you looked at Aradia for support. She just shrugged and gritted her teeth. Gamzee cocked his head, still looking you dead in the eye. "Rufio?" His smile faded.

You sigh. "My name's not Rufio. Rufio was my imaginary friend when I was 6 sweeps old."

Gamzee looks down. "…Oh." There is a moment of silence. Gamzee then snaps his head back up, again with his death stare. "But, it has to be you! The horns… And the hair…" He looks at your robotic legs. "T-the legs! Those are Rufio's legs!" You look down. You don't remember when you got these legs. They just… Poof, robo-legs. You shake your head.

"Sorry, Gamzee, I'm not Rufio." You say. Aradia puts a hand on his back.

"Why don't we explain this…" She smiles, and you all sit on the bed. She explains the "best friend's" thing, and the explosion. He was actually a really good listener. You had decent conversations with him, even though you had no idea what the hell he was talking about half the time.

Aradia looked at her watch. She elbowed you softly. "Oh," You sigh. You look over at Gamzee. "Sorry, Gamzee, we gotta go… It was nice meeting you." You pat his back. He looks down and frowns.

"Oh, okay then." Poor thing was trapped her all alone. But then again, he was a maniac. You and Aradia open the door. Gamzee gets up and taps you on the back. "Uhm, Rufio?" He shakes his head furiously. "I mean Tavros," You stop for a second. "Could you come visit tomorrow..? It kinds gets lonely here…" He blushes. You smile.

"Sure thing." He smiles back and you and Aradia were out.

"And that was his _Good _mood." Remarks Aradia as you two are walking home.


End file.
